1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tire rim assembly which allows a vehicle to run with a flat tire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a demountable tire rim assembly with a spare inner wheel and having two annular parts which support the spare inner wheel and permit engagement of the spare inner wheel with the ground during the run flat condition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Within the prior art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,317 which discloses an aircraft wheel made of two pieces. However, this tire rim is not used in automobiles and in addition, it is not prepared to mount a spare inner wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,815 shows a wheel in which the tire rim has a thread to vary the tread. This wheel is intended to be used in tractors and lacks a spare inner wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,657 is a modular wheel consisting of two main pieces and a third piece to ensure the tire grip. These pieces are joined by means of bolts but they lack other coupling means. Such a structure is not adapted for the assembly of a spare inner wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,450 discloses a set of safety tire rim and demountable wheel. Both parts of the tire rim are joined by means of bolts and lack other coupling means. There is an insert to run with the flat tire which is simply added but does not determine the tire rim structure.
None of these prior art tire rim assemblies are prepared to have a spare wheel and at the same time, be demountable with a threaded or bayonet type coupling means.